Forever
by IagoThePanda
Summary: Her sole purpose in life was to repay the boy who had saved her 14 summers ago. He lived his life, not knowing if he would ever see her again. They meet, 14 years later, and fall in love again. How far will Seto go to keep the only person he's ever loved?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story so im a little nervous about posting it, so dont blow up on me if you hate it. i dont want fames for this story! i wrote it in honor of seto kaibas birthday, so i guess its dedicated to him. Oh, and also, you probably wont need any knowledge of Yu-Gi-Oh! to read this... so its all good!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! or seto kaiba. oh how i wish i did!**

**Review. Review. Review! please?:D**

* * *

**Forever… - Prologue**

Seto was eight when he first met her. He was riding in the vast Egyptian desert – riding home. It was night. He was almost there.

The full moon illuminated the sands of Egypt as it looked down upon the young boy, so filled with life. The shining stars of life guided the young boy towards his home.

Then, all of a sudden, they felt compelled to change the direction of the boy's travels. Knowing that this moment would forever change the course of Egyptian history, the gods guided him not towards the direction of his home, but to a young girl in need of help.

He saw the men before they saw him – more specifically, he saw the cage before the men saw him. His curiosity got the better of him and quietly led his horse behind them. Leaving his horse a short distance away, he cautiously approached the cage, expecting to find some wild animal, brought for the Pharaoh's entertainment. Instead, there was a girl. A girl younger than him by a year or so. She looked tired and hungry.

And scared.

There was no way he could leave her there. There was no telling what the men might do to her.

He stealthily crept over to the cage and began undoing the ropes that held the door together.

The girl noticed. "W-who are you, and what do you want from me?" she asked, looking up for the first time. The defeated look on her face was unbearable.

Seto made an attempt to smile. "I'm saving you. I don't think you're very safe here."

Seto kept his eyes on hers as he continued working on the knots. He noticed that her eyes were ea blue as the River Nile. And even though she looked tired and beat up, her eyes burned with fierce hope. She studied Seto for a moment, then deciding she could trust him, moved closer to the door and began helping Seto untie the knots.

The wind howled in the distance, as they worked on untying the knots until there were no more.

"Follow me" he whispered quietly, taking her hand. His horse wasn't far away and Seto knew that if they could make it to the horse without being caught, they would be safe.

He started running. She followed without a word.

A few minutes later, Seto could see his horse. They ran towards it, knowing it was their only chance at escape.

All of a sudden, shouts could be heard in the distance.

"No!" the girl whispered, pain evident in her eyes.

"Keep running! We must hurry!"

Seto and the girl finally made it to the horse safely. The men weren't that far behind them. Seto helped the girl onto the horse and got on himself.

"Hold on!" he said fiercely, as they rode into the desert. The men were following behind on horseback as well.

"Anyone there?" Seto called to the girl.

"They're gone!"

"Then my job's done. Take this horse to the next village. Trust me; the people there will be able to help you. Ride through the night if you must." he yelled and jumped off the horse.

"But what about you?" the girl asked, concerned.

"Just go!"

Goodbye! I promise I shall repay you someday!" she yelled as the horse grew farther and farther away from him.

* * *

The gods guided Seto home, in the bitter coldness of the desert, knowing the future that would now befall him.

He reached the edge of his village to find it in flames. The same men who had captured the girl Seto had set free were there. Instead of running away from the fire, he ran towards it, knowing that if his house was on fire, his sick mother would never be able to get out. And the only thing on his mind was his sick mother, the only family he had left.

Go away! You don't belong here! He yelled at the men.

"Look! It's that kid who freed our prisoner!" a bald guy yelled to the others as he turned towards Seto.

"Tell us where she is" another demanded, as he was surrounded by no more than five men.

"Leave me alone!" Seto yelled, as he ran towards the building that was his home. He didn't get very far before the men caught him.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off me!"

But instead of letting him go, Seto was forced to turn around and watch as Baldie set fire to his home.

"Nooooo! Stop this! How could you! My home!" he cried out in pure anguish, struggling to get free.

But he couldn't. The grip he struggled against became tighter, as another man began suffocating him. And at that horrible moment, Seto knew he would die.

He didn't know how long the men held him, but it felt like they would never let go.

Suddenly, he heard gasps from the men, and a "what is that thing" before being released. He could barely feel his body as it came in contact with the ground. He tried opening his eyes, and succeeded after what seemed like the millionth time. He looked around to see what was going on. His blurry eyesight wasn't helping him any.

Then he saw _it_ in the distance. It's wings spread out majestically, as if to protect him. And he was thankful his blurry haze had granted him enough vision for the spectacular sight he was able to see, which was all he saw before passing out.

A Blue Eyed White Dragon and a bolt of white lightening.

* * *

**Review please! id love you forever and ever if you did... you probably wouldnt need my love but still... REVIEW!**


	2. Daughter of the Sands of Time

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! Here's the first chapter and I hope I'm not letting any of you down with this. Thanks to all of the following people:**

_**SetoKaibafan12338**__**:**_ thanks so much for your review! Im glad you like how I described Kisaras emotions!

_**Pessimistic Pikachu**_**-chan**_**:**_domo arigatou gozaimasu for reviewing! Yes, thanks for pointing out the Kisara thing. I was watching that specific episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! while writing, and didn't realize, not that that's a valid excuse, but still! And yes, I realized who you were as soon as you called me Kaiba-chan! Cuz there's only one person who ever calls me that! Domo arigatou once again!

**Anonymous reviewers: **

_**TheGirlFromYourEnglishClass:**_ well, I'm very glad you remember to read this story, for I would have surely died if you had not! Thanks for the review! You must really love English if you are making it a part of your name thingie!

_**Raisin Bran:**_ hiya Raisin Bran! I shall now attempt to answer your questions! The identity of the girl is something you should find out in this chapter (and if you were carefully reading, I accidentally mentioned her name in the previous chapter!). This story takes place where season six of Yu-Gi-Oh! took place. You see, some of the characters are ancient 3000(or 5000 depending on version) Egyptian reincarnations. In this story, I will attempt to make it parallel, yet different from the season six story arc. Since this story is the 3000 year old version, the characters are Egyptian instead of Japanese.

_**Raisin Bran's friend:**_ thanks! I will try to put more detail in the events if I can, but the truth is, if I put more detail in every single event, a chapter would be a thousand pages long and very boring and I'm not sure if you would want to read something like that or not! Thanks for your review!

_**youknowwho:**_ first, no I do not believe I know who, since there are a lot of people in the world and you could be any one of them! Second, thanks for your suggestion, I did "get spell check or something", and even used it on this chapter! You must be so proud! Third, if you were paying attention while reading, you would know that the men were on horses while Seto gave his to Kisara so she could escape, so he went home on foot. Fourth, " the fortune that will now befall him" was the fact that his mother died, leaving him orphaned. I will not go into detail because that's information for another chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

_**abc123:**_I'm so glad you liked the first chapter/prologue! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

_**Wow:**_ thanks for reading even if you couldn't relate to it. I guess it would be kinda hard to relate to an ancient Egyptian from 3000 years ago who was kidnapped for who knows what godforsaken reason! And yes, you should work on your English homework, not read a bunch of fanfics! (not that I mind!=D)

_**Nikku Sutoringufero **_**–kun: **arigatou gozaimasu for reviewing and about time too! Hai, I realized the accidental use of Kisara name when _**Pessimistic Pikachu**__–san_ mentioned it, but haven't been able to change it because fanfiction isn't allowing me revise it. I'm sorry if my use of metaphors made the story seem kinda vague, but I thought it would be boring without them. Hopefully, this chapter will have less metaphors. Arigatou for your review!

_**Shiro**_**–sempai**: hai, he's eight. I believed it's mentioned in the chapter. I apologize if my writing style is too dull for your taste. Gomen nasai sempai! I hope this chapter is better!

**Thank you all so much cuz now you get lots of love from me (which you probably didn't need…) a on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seto or Kisara cuz Kazuki Takahashi does*pouts*. But I do own the story line/plot and Seto will sue anyone who tries to steal it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Daughter of the Sands of Time**

She wandered the bitter deserts of Egypt looking for food. She had nothing but the clothes on her back and the little food she had been able to steal from the nearest town.

It wasn't the type of life she wanted to lead, but being the social outcast she was, she had no choice. She had to do whatever she could to survive, and she prayed that Ra would understand.

* * *

Nineteen summers had passed since her birth. She knew because she was five when orphaned and had cut little marks on the bottom of her tattered clothing with every summer that had passed.

Judging by the coldness of the desert and the time of night, she knew it was winter. Fourteen cold winters had taught her enough to know that it was going to get colder as the night went on, and that she should find shelter while she could.

But Kisara kept walking. She was hungry and thirsty. She felt faint and tired. Her long white hair blew in the wind as her soft blue eyes sagged down in defeat.

She remembered the old lady in the previous village who had fed her and given her extra clothes to wear. Her own daughter had died in childbirth and her son-in-law was a soldier in the Egyptian army, so she was still mourning for the loss of her daughter and unborn grandchild while her son-in-law didn't know of the fate that had befallen his wife and unborn son.

The old lady had offered her place to stay permanently, despite her strangely light skin and light hair, and Kisara was grateful for her help.

But she had declined the old lady's offer. She wanted to find the boy who had helped her twelve summers ago and repay the favor because she _would_ find him at all costs.

Scanning the horizon, she saw the dark outline of trees. An oasis. She prayed a silent thanks to Ra for her good fortune before walking towards the outline of trees.

Judging by the position of the moon, it was midnight by the time she reached the oasis. She drank her share of the fresh spring water and looked up at the sky, thinking about the boy who had rescued her.

Where was he now? Would he still remember her? How would he react if she _did_ find him? Did he even remember the promise she had made him? These thoughts haunted her mind like they did every night before slowly falling asleep.

He had been pretty handsome then, if she recalled correctly. He had seemed to be the same age as her, so Kisara believed he would be entering his nineteenth or twentieth summer.

She always wondered why he had decided to rescue her. She was different and she knew it. With her pale white skin, light blue hair, and blue eyes, she was no typical Egyptian.

She didn't want to think about what would have happened if the boy hadn't come when he did. The feelings of fear and helplessness she had felt when she was caged and tied like an animal by the men would forever torment her.

When he started undoing the knots that bound her cage together, she was more than afraid. She was terrified. She was afraid he worked for the men who had caged her. When she was finally able to talk, she decided to ask the boy what was going to happen to her.

"W-who are you, and what do you want from me?" she had asked the boy, looking up for the first time.

As she got a closer look at him, he didn't look like he was a part of the group of men. He looked harmless, determined and quite handsome, with his soft brown eyes and hair, along with his sun tanned light brown skin. She thought he was going to get her out, but it never hurt to ask.

"I'm saving you. I don't think you're very safe here." He replied, attempting to smile, and keeping his voice low. And for the first time in so long, Kisara had felt a spark of hope.

She searched the boys face for a second. He seemed trustworthy enough. She moved closer to the door and began helping him untie the knots.

When they were done, the boy took her by the hand and whispered "follow me!" She knew he was trying to get her to safety, and it may as well be the only opportunity she had. So she followed quietly.

After what felt like an eternity of running, they had come upon a horse. _His_ horse. But in the distance, the sound of men yelling could be heard.

"No" she whispered. She was so close to her freedom, and if they were caught now, both her and the boy would be whipped and maybe killed.

"Keep running! We must hurry!" his voice commanding and protective as he gently led her to the horse. He had helped her get onto the horse and had gotten on himself.

"Hold on!" he had said fiercely, as they rode on into the stillness of the desert with the men following behind them.

"Anyone there?" the boy asked her a while later.

"They're gone!" Kisara had replied.

"Then my job's done. Take this horse to the next village. Trust me; the people there will be able to help you. Ride through the night if you must." he yelled as he jumped off the horse.

"But what about you?" Kisara asked, concerned for him.

"Just go!" he replied urgently.

"Goodbye! I promise I shall repay you someday!" she promised the boy as she grew farther and farther away from him, who soon looked like nothing more than a speck of dust.

* * *

Kisara wanted more than anything to repay the boy. She had wronged terribly in her nineteen summers, and felt as if helping the boy – now man - was her only path to redemption; after all, he had saved her from the cruel fate she knew she was going to face.

Sometimes she wondered why the gods were so cruel to her. It was true that she should be thankful since she was still alive, but she wanted to fulfill her purpose in life. And she believed that repaying the boy would help her achieve it.

* * *

Her eyes slowly fluttered close. The gods looked down on this uncertain woman. _All in due time_ they thought, _you shall soon meet your salvation._

* * *

All righty people, I want reviews! Pretty please? All you have to do is hit that blue button!

Question: what do you think is more romantic? Getting engaged at the place you and your boyfriend shared your first kiss, or getting engaged at the place you had your first date? It's for this original oneshot I'm working on and I can't decide!

So anyways: review review review!


	3. Visions of the Holder of the Future

**A/N: yayyyy! Another chapter! You all must be so excited ;D and, its just in time for Christmas too... so you can think of this as my christmas present to you! Haha… thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews!**

**HopelessRomantic183****:** thanks for your review! I'm really happy you noticed how I was trying to capture their emotions and everything ;D. I figured it would have been too dark for Kisara to really tell what color his eyes were, especially because she had just been rescued from that hellhole, and she would have been more focused on not getting caught again, but Seto does have blue eyes.

**Pessimistic Pikachu****:** you're so pessimistic! 'She had wronged terribly in her nineteen summers' refers to her stealing and such for survival. Thanks for the review!^_^ *hands out mandarin oranges*

**AnimeloverNUMBA100****:** wow…thanks! I would have personally typed my username in the search thingie on FF, but hey! Thanks for being so dedicated ^_^ I tried to make the story so that you wouldn't really need any background knowledge on YGO!, so I hoped it was easier to read. Thanks sooo much for reviewing!

**Anonymous reviewers:**

**Nikku Sutoringufero**: wow… I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope my usage of metaphors isn't that confusing… I think it died down after your last review because I thought you were right. Thanks for reviewing! *hands out virtual cookies*

**abc123:** I know! I never expected to either, but I guess it just sorta happened ^_^ thanks soooo much for reading and reviewing!

**TheGirlFromYourEnglishClass:** you're right: I am proud of you! I agree with you about Pessimistic Pikachu, but I do have to listen to her criticism. Thanks and I hope you like this chapter!

**RaisonBran:** wow… in the future, please don't put this story above your math grades – I mean im honored and all, but the story's honestly not worth it! Either way, domo arigatou gozaimasu!

**So…. On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seto or YGO!, but I own my plot… so don't steal it! Pathetic right?...**

**I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my senpai, or as I call him "senpai-san" I'm gonna miss annoying you with random Japanese phrases! (O_o)**

**Kkk… now on with the story…. FOR REAL THIS TIME!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Visions of the Holder of the Future**

The sands of Egypt lightly blew as the sun shone its rays upon the people of Egypt. Just yesterday, a new pharaoh was crowned, and the people had rejoiced into the late hours of the night. A reign of peace and prosperity had preceded the pharaoh, and high expectations were placed upon the current pharaoh and his court. The future was uncertain for most, but for Him, it was limitless.

* * *

He stood on his balcony, overlooking the rising sun from the horizon. He could hear the distant cries of the people, still celebrating the coronation of the Crown Prince.

Watching the sunset had been a regular habit for him and getting up at the crack of dawn no longer bothered him. He stood on his balcony, his face raised towards the sky, almost as if embracing the rays of the sun as it shone down upon his face. This was his future. This was his destiny.

Seto knew this as surly as he knew a great evil was threatening to destroy Egypt – he could feel the upsetting balance of power with his millennium rod. He had been raised by peasants who had escaped the fire that had so cruelly taken his dear mothers' life. Slowly, but surely, he had managed to work his way up to where he was now – one of seven High Priests of Egypt. It didn't bother him that he didn't know who his father was. As far as he was concerned, his father had lost all rights to call him his son when he had left his mother.

Seto still remembered the haunted look on his mothers' face after his father had left. He was young - about to enter his sixth summer - but he never forgot the look on his mothers' face. She was never the same again, and Seto did whatever he could to make her happy. She would have been proud, he knew, if she was here now.

"Master Seto, the pharaoh requests your presence in the throne room."

Seto turned around to see a young girl who looked to be about twelve or so. "Thank you" he replied, his face emotionless as he walked to the throne room.

"You called for me, My Pharaoh?" Seto asked, kneeling in front of the pharaoh.

"Ah, High Priest Seto," He began nervously and it was evident he wasn't used to his new title just yet. "Isis has been having strange visions and she believes you might be connected to them in some way" he finished.

Seto looked up, briefly meeting Isis' worried look before looking towards the pharaoh.

"What kind of visions, My Lord?" he asked.

"Please rise, Seto. We have known each other for years. I feel uncomfortable seeing you like this."

"My Pharaoh, it is now my duty to serve and protect you. I am your faithful servant and it would be inappropriate for you to treat me as your equal."

The pharaoh smiled. "If I recall correctly, we are here to discuss Isis' vision, not what the court deems appropriate."

Seto rose from his rather uncomfortable position (not that he would admit it). "Forgive me, My Pharaoh."

"Nothing to forgive." He replied warmly, before turning to Isis. "Now, what bothers you? What do you see?"

Isis' eyes glazed over, and Seto knew she was seeing one of her visions.

"Darkness. I see pure darkness. A darkness that can't be defeated."

The pharaoh looked up startled.

"Blood. The blood of the people as they try to defeat the darkness. It takes over them, consumes them, mind, body, and soul, and then kills them."

Seto looked at Isis, alarmed. "Is there no way to defeat this?"

A small smile graced her lips. "A dragon. So pure in nature that it has the power to destroy or create. So powerful that it rivals the power of the gods. It resides in the vessel of a young girl who has no knowledge of the power she carries."

Seto just looked at the pharaoh. "Forgive me My Lord, but I don't see how I fit into this."

"I don't either. Isis came to me and told me it was of the utmost importance that she talk to both you and I" he replied.

"She is not just any girl." Isis continued. "She has been shunned all her life because she is different. There are holes in her memory where she has briefly turned into The Great Dragon, but she thinks nothing of it. She is the only hope Egypt has. She is the only hope the world has."

Isis turned back to normal, but Seto knew she was still badly shaken up. "How long have you been having these visions?" Seto asked her.

"Since I was given the millennium necklace" she replied.

"How come you told me now?" the pharaoh asked, eyes narrowing.

"My king, at first, they were nothing but brief glimpses. All I saw was the dragon, or the girl. But soon, I began seeing more destruction and havoc than the girl. I only started making sense of the dreams yesterday, when you were crowned Egypt's new ruler."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me though." Seto said, eyes narrowed. "I understand that Egypt is being threatened, but we have the power of the millennium items on our side. Isn't that enough?"

"No. the millennium items are powerful, but if this darkness is really as powerful as you say, then I fear even their power isn't enough." His Highness pointed out.

The Pharaoh was right, and Seto knew it, but he needed to know what this white dragon was and how it was related to him. He needed to know why Isis was having these visions.

"What I find strange is that not only does she carry the ultimate creature of light, but she also carries a powerful creature of darkness." Isis mused.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked her, extremely startled.

"The white dragon is the ultimate dragon of light, but another dragon resides within her as well: a black dragon. Somehow, they are both her _ka*_. Not only that, but both dragons are connected to her _ba**_ as well. Therefore, if anything happened to the two dragons, she would die."

The pharaoh mused over this. "How do you know this?" he asked Isis.

She hesitated, and Seto could feel her watching him out of the corner of her eye. "I have never been able to reach the full potential of the millennium necklace. It seems as if it is purposefully staying just within my grasp." Seto looked at her with interest as she continued. "I believe that I am only the holder of the millennium necklace, not the bearer. Furthermore, I believe this girl is the true bearer of the necklace."

Seto didn't understand. How could he? If what Isis had said was true (and he was pretty sure she was) then the fate of Egypt rested on this girl. A girl by the looks of it, was just some peasant.

He had seen a white dragon, he realized suddenly. In his youth when he was almost nine summers old. He had helped a young girl escape, and when he got back to his village, everything was on fire. He remembered the men clearly. They had almost killed him, and had it not been for a white dragon, he would be dead.

Seto looked up to see the pharaoh and Isis watching him. He hesitated, wondering how much he should reveal. "I've seen the white dragon" he said at last, watching the pharaoh for his reaction. Of course, the reaction never came, because he was good at hiding it. The pharaoh just looked at him expectantly. Seto took a deep breath before starting his story.

"I was riding home in the desert on horseback. All of a sudden, I saw a cage. I went closer to it and saw a young girl. She couldn't have been older than me. The girl was caged so I undid the ropes holding it together and got her out. We ran towards my horse but her captors saw us and began chasing us. We both got on my horse and rode until I was sure there was no one following us. I let her have my horse and walked home." Seto recalled, looking up at the pharaoh.

"But you said you saw the white dragon." Isis prompted.

Seto hesitated, once again thinking about how much he should reveal about his past. He knew his knowledge could very well help find the girl and basically fulfill whatever prophecy Isis managed to come up with, but he wasn't used to talking about his past, and he didn't like talking about his mother's death.

"When I reached my village, everything was on fire. My mother was sick, so I ran towards our house. The same men from before caught me and set the house on fire before my eyes. Then, they started choking me and I knew I would die. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was a white dragon and a bolt of white lightening."

"I woke up nowhere near my village, but the people welcomed me as long as I worked for what I wanted." He finished, feeling a little lightheaded. In truth, Seto felt like he had revealed more about himself than he really needed to, but he couldn't lie to the pharaoh.

The pharaoh looked thoughtful. "Do you think we should look for her?" he asked.

"Your Highness, I am sure she will find us" Isis replied confidently as she glanced at Seto. She didn't have to be a fortune teller to tell that Seto wasn't feeling well, and that he should get some rest.

"Seto, you should go and lie down" Isis advised him. "You don't look too well."

"That is true. High Priest Seto, go and lie down. No decision on this matter will be made without you anyways." the pharaoh told him, seeing the objection that was forming on his lips.

"Of course, my lord." He bowed swiftly to the pharaoh and nodded to Isis before heading to his chambers.

But all thoughts of rest eluded him as he thought of the strange girl. It had been dark that night but he remembered her extremely well. Her pale features standing out among the tan skin color of the natives. Eve beat up and bruised, Seto had found her to be quite attractive then. He had felt an overwhelming desire to protect her and even now, he wanted to find the pale girl and make sure no harm came to her. Even now, he felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness toward the girl, although he didn't even know her name.

He knew it was wrong to think about a girl he had only met once, especially because he had devoted his life to serving the pharaoh, and the pharaoh was in charge of all decisions concerning his future. But for once, he wished he could be in charge of his own future.

* * *

_Soon my child_ the Gods thought. _You shall see your future soon enough.

* * *

_

_**ka* = **_a persons life force; ancient Egyptians believed the death of a person occurred when a persons _ka_ left their body. In YGO!, during duels, the priests gave up some of their _ba_ to fuel their _ka _in battle.

_**ba**= **_the soul of a person; in ancient Egypt, every person had a _ba_ along with a _ka.

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry this was so short… I actually had more than this, but thought it was a good place to end it… on the bright side though… I practically have all of chapter 4 done; I just need to work on 3! – In case you hadn't noticed…I'm switching POV's between Seto and Kisara. Thanks sooo much for reading everyone! I hope you had a good Christmas! Please review! It would totally make my Christmas brighter! ^_^**


End file.
